It is, of course, generally known to utilize a shower for cleaning an individual. Showers and shower basins, tubs, and the like are common features of residences, and many millions of people utilize a shower every day for maintaining good hygiene.
In a typical arrangement, a shower comprises a pipe for water distribution having a shower head disposed on an end thereof. The shower head may have numerous shapes, but typically a shower head includes a flat or relatively flat planar surface having a plurality of water distribution channels and perforations disposed therein. Water flowing through the pipe is expelled, under pressure, through the water distribution channels and perforations within the shower head, creating a steady rain-like effect of water at a generally constant angle, typically overhead of the user. Thus, an individual may utilize the shower for wetting and rinsing during a cleaning process.
An individual typically turns the water to the shower on, waits for the heated water to flow therethrough (unless cold water is desired or necessary), and enters the shower basin or tub under the stream of water that flows out of the shower head. He or she typically lathers and cleans his or herself with a soap or shampoo, and then proceeds to rinse him or herself off. Upon completion, the individual may turn off the water, dry him or herself, and exit the basin or tub. Water expelled from the shower head typically runs down a drain, with the soap, shampoo and residual dirt and other detritus that may have been cleaned off the individual's body.
Typically, showers are useful in that one may bathe relatively quickly and easily, and the shower is useful in conserving water due to the fact that less water is typically utilized during a shower than a typical bath when cleaning an individual. However, further water conservation is necessary in many areas of the world due to clean water shortages and the like. Thus a need exists for shower apparatus, systems and methods for providing decreased water consumption while maintaining the quickness and ease of cleaning inherent in a shower.
Shower heads are also known that may provide different water flow patterns to allow an individual to select which type of flow pattern is desired. For example, a shower head may have a lever that allows a user to select between a steady flow of water, a pulsed flow of water, smaller water droplets, larger water droplets, or the like.
As noted earlier, it is typical for a shower head to be disposed above a user who typically stands therebeneath for wetting and rinsing. Because of the typical size and distribution of perforations in a shower head, it is typical for a shower head to have a concentrated flow of water droplets out of the shower in a relatively narrow band. Thus, a user, to sufficiently soak his or her body, must constantly shift beneath the shower head to sufficiently wet or rinse his or her body. In addition, because the water tends to be concentrated in a relatively narrow band when ejecting from the shower head, to sufficiently wet the user's body, the user must constantly and simultaneously wet his or her head and hair at the same time. In many cases, users may not wish to wash their hair during a shower, and although shower caps may be useful to keep hair dry, it is often difficult and impractical to try to keep one's hair dry during a shower. A need, therefore, exists for providing shower apparatus, systems and methods for allowing a user's body to be wetted while allowing a user to keep his or her head dry.
Moreover, because the water tends to expel in a relatively narrow band from a shower head, portions of the user's body may be exposed for lengths of time to ambient air conditions. This may be uncomfortable for a user in that the ambient air may be relatively cool or even cold, especially compared to the relative warmth of water expelling from a shower head. Because water tends to be concentrated at the head region of the individual, the individual's head may be uncomfortably warm while portions of the user's body may be uncomfortably cold. In many cases, users may prefer to maintain the exact opposite in a shower: a relatively cool head region, allowing for better breathability and comfort, and relative warmth over the rest of the body, from shoulders to feet. A need, therefore, exists for providing shower apparatus, systems and methods for providing sufficient coverage of water over a user's entire body from shoulders to feet, to minimize cooling of the body by the ambient air. A need further exists for shower apparatus, systems and methods for providing sufficient coverage of water over a user's body while allowing a user's head region to stay relatively free of the water flow.
Because, as noted, typical shower heads tend to expel water in a relatively narrow band, users of different body sizes may have difficulty utilizing the stream of water for bathing purposes. A user having a relatively narrow body shape may have a better ability to wet and rinse him or herself when showering than a user having a relatively larger girth. Thus, a need exists for shower apparatus, systems and methods for allowing for adjustability in the water expulsion band and degree of coverage provided by a water stream within a shower.
Further, a shower head typically provides water expulsion from a relatively concentrated area, with the water distribution band fanning out as the water falls. Users may have relatively narrow shower basins or tubs, and water may spray out of the same, especially if a user opens a door or moves a curtain to enter the shower space. Moreover, water spraying and/or fanning outwardly may hit and wet shower walls, tub walls, shower doors, and the like causing significant wear and tear on these parts. A further need, therefore, exists for shower apparatus, systems and methods for controlling the water distribution band of water as it falls from a shower head, thereby keeping the water within the center of the desired shower or tub so that the water may properly flow down a drain, and keeping water from needlessly hitting shower or tub walls, doors and the like thereby causing long-term wear and tear. Still further, a need exists for shower apparatus, systems and methods for changing a water distribution band as water expels from the shower apparatus, depending on whether relatively narrow water distribution bands or relatively wide water distribution bands are desired.
Traditional shower heads tend to push water downwardly from a central location onto a user's body. The water is typically heated, and the pressure differential caused by both the movement of the water and the heat from the water typically causes air to push outwardly away from the user. This may cause discomfort as colder air may rush toward the user's body making the user cold, even as the warm water hits the user. Moreover, because the water typically expels from a relatively central location on a traditional shower head, while the user's body may be relatively cool, when it is desired to be warm, the user's head may be relatively warm, from the direct flow of water thereon, when it is desired to have the user's head remain relatively cool. A need, therefore, exists for a shower head that allows the user's body to maintain warmth, but further allows the user to maintain relatively cool temperatures on the user's head and/or neck region, thereby providing easier breathing and the like due to the cooler temperatures.
Relatedly, because the water in a traditional shower head is directed directly onto a user's head or neck, it is difficult to apply shampoo or conditioner, keep conditioner in hair for a time, or to shave the face thereof, without having to avoid the water spray from the shower head. A user may accomplish the same by physically moving the shower head away from his or her body completely, causing discomfort from relatively cold air temperature, or the user must step out of the shower stream, again causing discomfort from relatively cold air temperature. A further need, therefore, exists for shower apparatus, systems and methods for allowing a user to apply shampoo, conditioner, soap, shaving cream, or the like to the users head and/or neck region without diverting the stream of water from the user's body, or stepping out of the stream of water.
Typical showers may utilize a significant amount of water. It is common for a shower taker to utilize up to about 20 gallons of water, even in an eight-minute shower. Many traditional shower heads do not restrict the amount of water flowing therethrough; so much water may be utilized in a shower than is necessary. Some USA shower heads are restricted to 2.5 gallons per minute. An additional need, therefore, exists for shower apparatus, systems and methods for reducing water consumption lower than 2.5 gallons per minute without sacrificing comfort as a user takes a shower.